Carta de amor
by Aire2409
Summary: De las cartas de amor que se escriben para no entregarse. Dedicado a MSP/GUEST.


**Carta.**

Rating: K

Género: Romace/General.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Dedicado a_ _ **MSP/GUEST**_ _, a quien me ha sorprendido gratamente conocer a través de sus comentarios y la magia del Facebook. Gracias, espero y le guste._

 **-o-**

No te amé inmediatamente sería una mentira decir que te amé a primera vista, no, no fue así, te amé conformé pasaron los años, conformé te traté y cuide de ti, te amé con paciencia y con dedicación, te amé de tal manera que ni siquiera lo noté, te amé tan pura y ciegamente que cuando lo supe ya era muy tarde para siquiera olvidarte ni mucho menos intentar no amarte.

Hoy, mientras escribo esta última carta de amor es que me resigno completamente a decirte adiós e intentar olvidarte; no es la primera que te escribo, pero si la última; lo será porque me encargaré de ello, por más que quiera escribir no lo haré, será difícil porque es el único consuelo que he encontrado para sobrellevar este amor no correspondido; es irónico y hasta gracioso ahora que lo pienso, ¿recuerdas que tú me recomendaste hacer esto como "terapia para el alma"?, dijiste que funciona, que funcionaba contigo, creo que si lo hace, pero no es tan efectivo para personas como yo, pero al menos lo intenté y eso es importante.

Te he visto hoy a la distancia (como siempre) y te vi paseando con la persona que amas, aun me duele y aun siento que el corazón se me desgarra, pero… pero creo que ya he logrado entender que esto no funcionara para mí y que es tiempo de decirte adiós. Tu eres feliz, muy feliz, el amor se nota en tu semblante, se ve que los dos son muy felices juntos, y eso es suficiente para mí (en realidad no lo era, pero me he resignado y tengo que aceptarlo).

Te ama, se aman los dos, hacen una linda pareja, y sé que si te ama al menos la mitad de lo que te amo su relación durará por siempre y serán muy dichosos, porque sí, sí al menos te ama la mitad de lo que yo se esforzara por hacerte feliz toda su vida y se encargará de no faltar cuando sea necesario.

Mereces ser feliz, has sufrido tanto en este tiempo (en realidad en toda tu vida) que creo que por fin te han hecho justicia, eso me alegra mucho, lo que me entristece el corazón es no ser yo quien comparta o brinde esa alegría, pero extrañamente eso mismo me ha dado esperanza, que irónico ¿no? Pero sí, si pienso que es verdad que al final nos hacen justicia tal vez también la haya para mí y logre encontrar la felicidad, al menos debo intentarlo y pesar positivo y ver el lado bueno de las cosas (sí, eso también lo aprendí de ti).

Nunca he podido decirte que te amo, sería demasiado aventurado y tonto hacerlo a estas alturas, pero a mi favor debo decir que nunca se me ha dado muy bien lo de las relaciones sentimentales, he tenido pocas, pero es bastante claro que soy un desastre en eso.

Y ahora, cuando finalmente creí encontrar el amor verdadero (y aun creo fervientemente que eres tu) me doy cuenta de que el destino me ha jugado sucio porque mi verdadero amor se ha enamorado de alguien más.

Tal vez tardé mucho para declararme, tal vez todo sería diferente si hubiese tenido menos miedos y si no me pesaran tanto los prejuicios. Pero en mi defensa diré que ya era muy tarde cuando supe (o acepte) que te amaba. Fue aquel día, ¿lo recuerdas? Ese día que estuvimos juntos en el hospital, me sonreíste y yo correspondí con una caricia efímera y dulce. No dijiste nada, ni yo, pero todo el cuerpo se me estremeció y fue cuando supe que efectivamente te amaba, tenía mis sospechas, pero trataba de engañarme, porque se realista, ¿una relación entre nosotros dos, entre un maestro y su alumna, en personas tan diferentes, con momentos en su vida tan desfasados uno del otro? No, eso no funcionaria, pero en un momento llegué a pensar que tal vez sí (he visto y conozco muchas parejas que han logrado hacerlo) y deseé, realmente deseé arriesgarme e intentarlo, pero ya era muy tarde...

Fui cobarde, el miedo, la vergüenza, el "qué dirán" me quitaron el valor y no lo intenté, me conformé con amarte en secreto, con sentir tus muestras de afecto, tus cuidados, tus sonrisas nada más. Me ilusionaba verte y conversar, verte reír y escuchar tu voz. Y realmente era feliz, no plenamente, pero feliz, al menos para que eso fuese suficiente mientras me animaba a decírtelo.

Aquel día cuando todo acabó, cuando toda esperanza murió en mi corazón, cuando conocí con quien ahora eres feliz y logra hacer todo aquello que siempre desee… ese día ha sido uno de los días más difíciles que he pasado, ese y éste; hoy, cuando decido rendirme, porque te amo, porque sé que eres feliz, y porque sé que si acaso llego a demostrar este amor solo haré que te preocupes (eres tan noble que sé que así será), que merme esa felicidad que tanto buscabas y merecías, por eso y más es que decido retirarme, me rindo.

No sé cuánto tiempo necesite para olvidarte (si es que llego a hacerlo) pero me daré el necesario, aunque sé, muy dentro sé, que siempre te llevaré en mi corazón, pro al menos debo intentarlo ¿no? Después de todo también he aprendido de ti a no rendirme tan fácilmente.

Yo también buscaré la felicidad con alguien más y quien sabe, tal vez lo ame, aunque no creo que con tanto fervor como a ti, pero si al menos lo amo la mitad de lo que te amo a ti seremos felices, tal vez incluso forme una familia, al menos debo intentarlo ¿verdad?

Esta es la última carta que te escribo, una carta más de amor, una carta más que no te entregaré, una carta más que solo servirá para sacarme esto que me ahoga y que me mata por dentro, porque ésta es la única manera que tengo para desahogarme y no caer en la locura, la depresión y la tristeza. Ahora que lo pienso es hasta divertido e irónico ¿no? Mi única salida debe eliminarse para dejar atrás todo y empezar de nuevo; no te preocupes, lo lograré, he superado tantas cosas difíciles que al menos eso me alienta a creer que puede que lo logre y supere esto también, al menos debo intentar ¿no?

No te daré esta carta tampoco, en cuanto la termine la leeré unas pocas veces y la destruiré y sus cenizas acabaran junto a todas aquellas letras que te escribí, como mi propio amor y sentimientos están, en el olvido y el anonimato.

Te amo, te amo y ahí estaré junto a ti, siempre contigo con disposición para ayudarte, pero con la tristeza de no hacer más allá de que lo que un amigo y compañero; te olvidaré, o lo intentaré, de verdad que me esforzaré, voy por buen camino, después de todo hoy tengo una cita, es el primer paso.

En este último párrafo mueren las letras, las cartas de amor que te escribo, porque sí, aunque nunca te enteres o sospeches siquiera Kakashi sensei, si, tu alumna te amo, te ama y te amará…

Hasta pronto, hasta siempre.

Se muy feliz, yo intentaré serlo.

Atentamente:

Haruno Sakura.

 _ **& &&/&&&/&&&**_

 _ **Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Sé que quizá fue algo cruel y triste, pero el amor no siempre da felicidad, a veces también duele, muchas veces duele y duele hasta casi morir. En fin, aquí les dejo este melancólico fic que espero y les gustara.

Dedicado a **MSP/GUEST** , quien me ha apoyado mucho en mis historias y me hace reír e ilusionar al notar su apsión por la lectura y que me sorprende mucho el grado que tiene para entender o comprender todo aquello que quiero expresar con mis textos. Saludos chica, esta historia es para tí, aunque sé que no es de lo que te esparabas, pero... en fin, debía intentarlo, jajaja.

Prometo que trataré de actualizar los otros fics, pero tenía ganas de hacer algo rápido y me saque esta historia en las horas de madrugada antes de irme a festejar y cuidar a los alumnos en la fiesta del día del estudiante (felicidades a todos!) nos vemos y que Dios me los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
